


Bedsheets and Bondage

by quellthefire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Foreplay, Holding down by the wrists, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Straddling, Unintentionally dominant Steve, and there was only one bed, grinding against each other, light BDSM themes, playful banter, tony is into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quellthefire/pseuds/quellthefire
Summary: “Hey, now. You’re the one who insisted we share the bed. I was fine on the couch.”“Tony, it was covered in dog fur and you couldn’t stop wheezing from your allergies. I was not about to have the death of Iron Man on my conscience.”





	Bedsheets and Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a fic Bingo challenge and it was such a fun one to start out with. 
> 
> This is all foreplay with no actual sex, so heads up.

“Scoot over you jerk.”

“Hey, now. You’re the one who insisted we share the bed. I was fine on the couch.”

“Tony, it was covered in dog fur and you couldn’t stop wheezing from your allergies. I was not about to have the death of Iron Man on my conscience.”

“And here I thought you just wanted to cuddle,” There was a playful pout to Tony’s voice as he shifted closer to Steve. 

Steve stiffened, surprised at the warm contact of Tony’s leg against his own, and even more caught off guard at how much he didn’t hate it. 

—

They were seeking refuge at Clint’s house, and he hadn’t been wrong when he said some of them would have to share beds. 

Steve just hadn’t expected to end up on a full size bed with Tony Stark. 

But he’d heard a pitiful gasp for air from the next room over, and had gotten up to investigate. 

He’d found Tony pawing at his eyes, like there was something stuck in them he couldn’t get out, and choked up. 

And Tony had reluctantly admitted he was allergic to dogs, and the couch was apparently a favorite nap spot for Lucky, the Barton’s german shepherd. 

It would have been adorable if Tony wasn’t so obviously miserable. 

So Steve had sighed and insisted that Tony get off the couch and sleep in the bed with him. 

Tony had tried to protest, but he couldn’t stop wheezing, and Steve had given him his most intense ‘you’re doing this whether you like it or not’ look, and he’d dutifully followed Steve back to the guest room. 

They’d settled in on either side of the plush bed, and after a few quiet minutes in which Tony’s breathing started to even out, he finally spoke again. 

“Dunno why we couldn’t have just traded. You could have given me the bed and taken the couch.” Tony’s voice was still thick from the reaction he’d had. 

“You barely fit on that thing, and I’m at least 3 or 4 inches taller than you. No way was I going to spend all night with my feet hanging off the couch.” Steve punched his pillow to flatten it and shifted, taking the blankets with him. 

Tony yanked them back in retaliation, which made Steve kick him, albeit gently. 

“Stop being greedy.”

“You stop hogging the blankets.”

“Make me,” Tony replied coolly. 

And suddenly Steve was half-straddling him, holding his wrists down. Tony had no clue what was going on, but it made his breath hitch and his heart pound. 

“Wha—?” It wasn’t his most eloquent moment, but Captain Fucking America was straddling him in a tiny bed and Tony’s brain had short-circuited. 

“You said to make you stop hogging the blankets. You can’t steal them if you can’t use your hands.” And Steve sounded honest to god proud of his plan. 

Tony sputtered a laugh at the ridiculousness of this situation, and the fact that Steve didn’t realize how suggestive this position was. 

“I didn’t realize you were into this kinda stuff, Cap.” They could hardly see each other in the dim glow of the room, but Tony made sure his voice was sultry and suggestive. 

“What—what stuff?” Tony could hear the frown of confusion in Steve’s voice. 

“This is kinky, even for me.”

“Oh. Oh!” Tony swore he could hear the blush rising as Steve connected the dots to the implications of holding Tony down, straddling him. 

Steve froze for a moment, clearly panicking at having crossed a line he didn’t know existed. 

“Not that I’m complaining. I think I like this dominating side of you,” Tony ever so slightly ground his hips up against Steve’s, unsure of how he’d respond. 

Steve let out a tiny, low groan, and Tony took that as a good sign. He rolled his hips more firmly this time, making his intentions clear. 

“What are you? What are you doing Tony?”

“I thought you wanted this. After all, you’re the one straddling me,” he hoped to god that Steve wouldn’t panic and bolt. 

Steve made another noise, this time more breathy and whining, and he experimentally thrust against Tony, clearly unsure of himself. 

“Mmm. Was this all part of your plan? Lure me back to your bed and take advantage of a helpless invalid?”

And Steve choked out a laugh at that. “You’re hardly helpless.”

“I was just getting into character,” Tony said, and he could feel the hard pressure of Steve’s growing cock pressing into him. “Seems like you’re enjoying it.”

Steve hung his head, confusion and lust running through his head. He couldn’t quite remember how this all had started, and he was too into it to care what the consequences might be. 

He leaned down and tentatively kissed Tony, almost like he was asking permission. 

Tony replied with a searing kiss that made him feel scorched and desperate for more. 

“I think I’m going to like this whole one-bed thing,” Tony mused, pretending to struggle against Steve’s firm grip. “It opens up so many possibilities.”


End file.
